Technological Field
The present disclosure is generally related to neighbor-aware networking and more particularly to systems, methods, and devices for providing services over a neighbor-aware or social Wi-Fi network or networks.
Description of the Related Art
In many telecommunication systems, communications networks are used to exchange messages among several interacting spatially-separated devices. Networks may be classified according to geographic scope, which could be, for example, a metropolitan area, a local area, or a personal area. Such networks would be designated respectively as a wide area network (WAN), metropolitan area network (MAN), local area network (LAN), wireless local area network (WLAN), or personal area network (PAN). Networks also differ according to the switching/routing technique used to interconnect the various network nodes and devices (e.g. circuit switching vs. packet switching), the type of physical media employed for transmission (e.g. wired vs. wireless), and the set of communication protocols used (e.g. Internet protocol suite, SONET (Synchronous Optical Networking), Ethernet, etc.).
Wireless networks are often preferred when the network elements are mobile and thus have dynamic connectivity needs, or if the network architecture is formed in an ad hoc, rather than fixed, topology. Wireless networks employ intangible physical media in an unguided propagation mode using electromagnetic waves in the radio, microwave, infra-red, optical, etc. frequency bands. Wireless networks advantageously facilitate user mobility and rapid field deployment when compared to fixed wired networks.
One or more devices in a wireless network may be configured to provide services. For example, a device may include hardware, such as a sensor, that is used to capture data. An application running on the device may then use the captured data to perform an operation. In some cases, the captured data may be useful to other devices in the wireless network. Some of the other devices in the wireless network may include similar hardware so as to capture similar data. Alternatively, the device could provide these services (e.g., the captured data) to one or more other devices in the wireless network. The device may inform the one or more other devices in the wireless network of the services that the device provides by advertising this information over the wireless network. Other devices may further advertise the services provided by a device to other devices not within range or capable of direct communication with the service provider.